The Great Robot Race
'''The Great Robot Race '''is the 10th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Any Way You Slice It". Plot Barney and the kids go to see professor tinkerputt. The kids learn about toy robot. The batternies go inside the robot to make it work. We better go back to the classroom. We can draw a robot with black board with chalk. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Tosha *David *Juile *Min *Kathy *Jeff *Kristen *Sean Abel *Professor Tinkerputt Songs Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from Room For Everyone. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a hairstyle. *David wear the same clothes from My Favorite Things!. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Picture This!. And a hair-style. *Min wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a hair-style. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Barney's Band. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a two hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same green shirt and a long pants with a belt on it, and a watch in a wrist hand. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "We've Got Rhythm". *When the child kids say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "Splish! Splash!". *During "I Love You" then Jeff, Keesha, Shawn and Tosha, Barney left, while Chip, Kristen, David, Min and Kathy. *Kathy is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns out the lights. *At the end of Barney doll with a two little robot. There is no left hand and right hand. *This group (Shawn, Tosha, David, Min and Kathy) also appeared on A Very Special Delivery!. *This is the second time during "It's Good to Be Home", musical arrangement and Barney & Kids vocal from "Imagination Island". The first was "Imagination Island". *Shawn's voice from Falling For Autumn! and That's a Home to Me (episode). *This marks the last appearances of David. They will become special guests in Fun With Feet. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". Barney Says Segment music song fast # Going Places! # Hats Off To BJ! "Barney's Great Robot Race" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1992-1996 Version) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (The Great Robot Race) #Short Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation